phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
If you would like to comment about the Cliptastic Countdown, a blog has been set up for that purpose. Marathon, episode, or other? How are we going to classify this one? It's not a marathon. It's not technically an episode. It's really a special event. What do we call it? — RRabbit42 03:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :RR, this is defininly an episode. It's just a special kind of episode. ::Take VeggieTales' Ultimate Silly Song Countdown for example. It was an episode, though it is not considerid to go with the canon. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is not an episode, at least in my opinion, because it does not follow the format of the episodes, including the ones that have broken the formula of Season 1 and have been more creative/interesting. I would agree with RRabbit and say this is a "Special Event", although right now, exact details of what this "Cliptastic Countdown" is unknown as to how long it will be. The general format is already know (being like the show "Total Request Live"), except the songs have already been chosen (by voting ahead of time), and the votes tallied and the show made. For now, I am going to play it on the safe side and call it a "Special Event", until we get more details of what this "Cliptastic Countdown" is all about. BigNeerav 01:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The "Cliptastic Countdown" episode date is now known The date of the "Phineas and Ferb Clipstatic Countdown" is now known. I added the date of when the episode will air on Disney XD.......Monday, October 12, 2009 at 8 p.m., to the infobox on the episode page. The article also has a date for when it will air again on the Disney Channel. I also included a link to the article, which I will post below, in that infobox on the episode page. I feel pretty confident about the source, but feel free to check it for reliability and make whatever necessary adjustmeents are needed. Here is the article, which mentions the airing date of the "Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown", for your reference: http://www.daemonstv.com/2009/09/04/fans-invited-to-vote-for-favorite-phineas-and-ferb-songs/ If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a message here. Hopefully, you can find other sources which can confirm the date that is mentioned in the article that I am linking you to, that way, we can be ABSOLUTELY sure that the information that we have on this episode, and when it will air, is as accurate as possible. BigNeerav 01:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It's a worldwide Event Every Disney website has a voting section for this event :0 on 05:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) IT ALREADY AIRED! Hey you all know it aied last night on Disney XD, right? I forget sme of them but remember 5 was Squirles and 1 was Gitchie Gitchie Goo. -Absorr|Wikia is the best...ia 21:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :It also is able to be viewed on youtube.com—Pixarmc 21:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Background info somebody needs to add that on disney xd there were no subtitles, but disney channel there were so you can sing along --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- AgentGoldfish 21:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It has now been done. This is something normally you would have been able to do, except that we had to protect the page due to people changing the voting candidates to show what they picked. — RRabbit42 17:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No more page moves I am changing the move protection on this episode. It is at the correct title now, as confirmed by what the announcer says in the episode ("It's the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". He does not say "Ferb's".) Only administrators will be able to move this page from now on. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Error in the Trivia "Queen of Mars" and "Little Brothers", and their respective episodes, "Unfair Science Fair" and "Phineas and Ferb get Busted", are technically from season 1. It just that it gets screwy for american fans on account of the fact that they aired them heading up the ACTUAL season 2 episodes. So that should probably get corrected. It would serve well to check that in the rest of the listings on the website. (Off-hand, the Song Listing comes to mind.) 10:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Someone may have fixed this specific problem already. We have also made those two episodes (with "Redux") an official part of Season 1. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Error in Voice Actors Candace is voiced by Ashley Tisdale, not Thomas Sangster. 15:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Defunct I just went to the DXD Cliptastic page, but nothing showed up. Do you think we should change the External Links section to fit this? 00:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon Played Songs It also has a bit of Truck Drivin' Girl inside.TAWE 11:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Summary? Do you think a summary addition would be useful? I know it is a clip show, but there is still 8-9 minutes of things going on besides the top 10 songs. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be useful to add a summary. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely. Every episode needs a summary and this one is no exception. Just need to find a person who can make a summary. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 18:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC)